Jealousy
by Terrific Tina
Summary: Sky hears a rumor which just might bring him and Bridge closer,or drive them apart. BridgeSky SLASH. Last chapter is rated M for safety. I guess it can be T, but I'm not sure.
1. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Don't own SPD.**

**Summary: Sky hears a rumor and it just may bring him and Bridge closer or drive them apart.**

**Warning: Slash content.**

**Pairings: Bridge/Sky, hints of Jack/Bridge**

**Time: Anytime after A-bridged**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

"**So, they're really going out?"**

"**That's what I've heard."**

**Sky bit back a groan as he tried to read his SPD handbook in peace. The two girl cadets nearby were whispering loudly enough for him to hear what was being said and Sky had no interest in who was dating who.**

"**So, does he know about this?" the first girl asked and the second shook her head, "I don't think so."**

"**Wow. SPD Red Ranger Jack Landers, academy playboy, dating SPD Green Ranger and mechanical genius, Bridge Carson!"**

**This got Sky's attention and his head snapped up in shock. Jack and **_**Bridge?**_** Why didn't he know about it? Better yet, why hadn't Bridge said anything? They were roommates and not once had Bridge bothered to mention that he was **_**dating**_**? That too dating Jack Landers? Sky shook his head and dismissed the thought. It was only a rumor after all.**

"**What proof do you have?" the first girl cadet asked.**

"**Oh please! It is so noticeable. Whenever those two are together, they're always making jokes and fooling around. I've seen Jack standing upside-down with him once. They're always teaming together to play jokes and stuff."**

"**That doesn't mean that they're dating."**

"**Oh yeah? I passed the Command Centre a couple days ago and Jack had his arms around Bridge."**

"**Whoa . . ."**

**That was it for Sky and he closed his book and stormed out of the room, heading directly for his and Bridge's room. No one was inside and he remembered that Bridge had said that he had some work in the lab. **_**Yeah right,**_** he thought, **_**he's probably making out with Jack right now.**_** He stormed out of his room and went directly to Z and Syd's room.**

"**Have you seen Jack and Bridge?" he growled.**

"**Um, Bridge said he would be in the lab. Jack didn't say where he was going. Why?" Syd said confused.**

"**Because I need to talk to them about their 'relationship'."**

"**Meaning . . ." Z trailed off.**

"**There are rumors going around that they're dating," Sky spat out the last word.**

"**Really? Aww, if only they were," Syd said with a snicker.**

"**Yeah. My metaphorical brother and your metaphorical brother. We'd be metaphorical sisters!" Z said and the girls burst out laughing, but Sky was not amused.**

"**It's not funny!" he yelled, startling them. "Those two cannot be dating! We can't allow that!"**

"**Why?" Z asked.**

"**Because I-" he stopped and corrected himself quickly, "it is stated in the SPD handbook that no cadets are allowed to date each other."**

"**That's bull Sky. There's no such rule," Z interjected.**

"**Yes there is!" Sky was interrupted by Bridge coming over with a grin on his face, looking rather ruffled.**

"**Hi!" Bridge said cheerily and then blinked at the looks he was receiving from Sky and the girls, "What did I do know?"**

"**Nothing, Bridge. We were just talking," Syd said averting her eyes.**

"**Okay . . ." Bridge said slowly and then turned to Sky. "I heard you yelling. Something the matter?"**

"**No. we were just talking and Syd said something to piss me off."**

"**Oh, did she tell Z about the time you got stuck in bathroom because there was a worm in front of the door?" Bridge asked innocently. Sky sputtered as Z began laughing.**

"**No, but thanks for telling me!" Z said in between laughs.**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

**A couple weeks later, Bridge stared at Sky's back as they ran the hill part of their daily run. For the past few days, Sky had refused to talk to Bridge at all and avoided him most of the time. The Green Ranger couldn't think of what he had done to piss him off, but had tried apologizing for it. No luck there.**

"**Sky, can we please slow down?" Bridge panted as he tried keeping up with Sky and Jack who were running ahead.**

"**Come on you slowpoke! Grumm isn't going to stop attacking just because you want him too!" Sky yelled back. Jack simply shot him a dirty look and slowed down enough to run alongside Bridge**

"**You okay?" he asked, concerned and Bridge nodded. Meanwhile Sky was silently fuming ahead. **_**Could they be anymore obvious?**_** he wondered and then heard a squeal and a shout of 'Bridge, **_**be careful!**_**' before he heard a loud thud. He turned to see Bridge lying on his stomach on the ground and Jack on top of him, both staring at him sheepishly. This infuriated Sky and he quickly pulled Jack off.**

"**What happened here?" he yelled angrily and Bridge winced as he felt Sky's anger attacking him psychically.**

"**Clam down Sky!" Jack yelled. "Bridge tripped because he was trying to keep up with you and caused me to fall too."**

"**Yeah right!" the Blue Ranger snarled and punched Jack in the face. The Red Ranger was shocked but recovered and struck Sky back, ensuring an all-out brawl. Meanwhile, Bridge got up and winced as he felt his ankle burning, meaning he had probably hurt it badly. He ignored the pain and attempted to pull Sky off Jack.**

"**Stop this Sky! What is the matter with you?!" he yelled.**

**All of a sudden, Sky wheeled around and accidentally struck Bridge across the face, knocking the Green Ranger to the ground. Jack shoved Sky away and knelt down next to him.**

"**Bridge, are you okay?" Jack asked, worriedly. The Ranger in question sat up and touched the spot Sky had struck him and winced as he felt the bruise on his face and then the fact that the pain in his leg was even worse than before.**

"**My ankle hurts," Bridge admitted and Jack took out his communicator asking for medical assistance which arrived almost immediately. They took Bridge back to the infirmary and Jack told Kat to forbid Sky from coming in. She was confused and the Red Ranger simply pointed to the bruise on Bridge's right cheek, underneath his eye which was slowly turning purple.**

**Syd knocked on Sky's door and saw that he was furiously hitting the punching bag. She took a deep breath, "Sky we need to talk."**

**The Blue ranger made no motion that he heard her but Syd continued, "Why are you so tense about Jack and Bridge?"**

"**I'm not," he responded tersely.**

"**That's enough Sky!" she said angrily. "You attacked Jack for no reason and because of that; Bridge is now in the infirmary with a broken ankle and a bruise the size of Texas! At this rate, you're going to lose not only what chance you have of becoming Red ranger, but also your best friend!"**

**Sky remained silent, "I don't know what's wrong with me, Syd. Whenever I see them together, it makes my blood boil."**

**The Pink Ranger braced herself for the reaction to her next question, "Sky, do you love Bridge?"**

**The Blue ranger pondered the answer to the question, "How do I know if I'm in love?"**

"**You feel that you can be happy with that person no matter what he/she does. You can be happy if you are the only people alive. When they smile, your heart skips a beat in a good way." She smiled, "My mother used to say that if you're in love, life seems beautiful. Your goals change. Even the course of the wind seems to change and you want nothing more than to be with that person."**

**Sky heard her words and thought, **_**Do I really love Bridge?**_** The answer came to him immediately. **_**I do. God help me, I love Bridge!**_

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

**The Green Ranger sighed as he tinkered with yet another gadget on his infirmary bed. He was off active duty for a month and on light duty for another two. Felix had refused to let him fight until three months were over or else he feared Bridge would damage his ankle even more. He was currently thinking about what was the matter with Sky and suddenly, he heard the door whiz open. He looked up expecting to see Jack who came to visit him nearly everyday, but instead was shocked to see Sky standing there. Jack had ordered him to call him incase Sky showed up, but Bridge could only feel waves of guilt, shame, hope and . . . love?**

"**What do you want, Sky?" Bridge couldn't disguise the tremor in his voice.**

**Sky sighed and sat down on the end of the bed next Bridge and looked down, "I want to apologize about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you."**

"**Sky, what I want to know is why you did that," Bridge responded.**

"**Bridge, are you in love with Jack?" Sky asked quickly.**

"**NO! Who in the world told you that?!" Bridge said with a blush at the though of him and Jack.**

"**Some cadets were saying that you and Jack were, well, dating."**

"**And you believed it?"**

"**Hey, the reasons were pretty justified," Sky said defensively.**

"**And what were they?"**

"**First of all, you two are always together and always making jokes and fooling about. Jack has stood upside-down with you once and your always play practical jokes with him! Not to mention, they saw you two in the Command Centre and he was holding you!"**

"**Sky, first of all, you hate playing practical jokes and hate jokes in general. I need a male buddy to do male funny stuff with! Jack stood upside-down with me when he was apologizing about the whole skeptic thing with Hydrax and third, the incident you're talking about was an accident! Jack needed help with some files in the Command Centre and I helped. RIC was in there as well. When I was walking around to the other side of the Control Panel, I slipped on some of that oil residue RIC leaves around the place. Jack caught me and saved me from a very severe bruising," Bridge explained patiently.**

"**Oh," Sky felt very embarrassed.**

"**Even if Jack and I were dating, why were you so angry?" Bridge asked.**

"**Because I was jealous," Sky said simply.**

"**You like Jack?!" Bridge exclaimed.**

"**No, I like you," Sky said plainly and watched as Bridge blushed and ducked his head down. "Bridge?" he asked cautiously.**

"**Do you . . . love me?" the Green Ranger asked softly.**

"**Yes," Sky said without a moment's hesitation.**

"**Sky?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**I love you too."**

"**Y-You do?" Sky sputtered.**

"**Yeah. I would have told earlier but I didn't know how you would react."**

"**Oh wow," Sky was at a loss of words.**

"**Yeah. Now what do we do?" Bridge asked with wide, questioning eyes.**

**Sky chuckled and slipped his fingers underneath Bridge's chin, tilting his head up, "Now I'm going to kiss you." He pressed his lips against Bridge's and felt his lips move under Sky's own. The kiss was gentle at first, but within a few seconds, both Rangers knew what they were doing and Sky slid one hand around Bridge's back as his other came up to entangle in his hair while Bridge's arms were looped around Sky's neck as he let Sky take over the kiss. They pulled back and Bridge blushed.**

"**Let me guess. Your first kiss?" Sky asked with a grin. Bridge nodded, looking down and Sky pressed his forehead against his, "that just makes you all the more special to me."**

"**Sky, I'm not really good at this," he stuttered.**

"**Don't worry. I'm more than willing to teach you," said with a grin.**

"**Sky, are you sure about this? I don't know if our kind of love is accepted by SPD."**

"**It's not," Sky responded and Bridge's face fell, "but I'm sure we can keep this secret," he said with a grin.**

"**Sky, if we get caught, we'll be thrown out!"**

"**If it means being with you, I'll accept that."**

"**But-" he was silenced by Sky kissing him hard, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Bridge moaned into the kiss as Sky's hand gently stroked his face.**

"**I love you Bridge," Sky said breathlessly, "I can't imagine life without you. You are my life."**

"**I love you too, Sky," Bridge said softly, but then sensed something. "Sky, someone's coming."**

**When Syd came around the corner, Bridge was showing Sky what he was tinkering with before he had entered. Her eyes met Sky's and he gave her a wink. She smiled and winked back. **_**It's about time!**_** she thought, amused but happy for her friends.**

**DL**

**DL**

**DL**

**Author: WaaaAAAAHHHhhhh! Never type over fifty Kb on Microsoft Word in one day! groans It gives one hell of a burnout! I wrote about eighty percent of Dimensional Traveling in the morning and now this! Here's my first slash fic and please tell me what you think about it. I don't think it's bad since I just got the idea an hour ago and typed it in the same hour! It just came to me randomly while I was watching Walls. If I get more than five reviews requesting a sequel or second chapter, I will do so! Also, I'm planning my next slash pairing to be either Bridge/Sky or Bridge/Jack. Please vote for your choice in your review! Most votes wins!**

**Thank you and Goodnight/day/afternoon.**


	2. Omega returns

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**Warning: Slash! Bridge/Sky. Rather A/U. Omega Ranger left after helping them against Devastation.**

**A/N: I'm baaaaaccckkk! The response to Jealousy was so good, I just had to update on it! I'm doing it off the top of my head again because that is what makes life so grand! Polls for the coupling of my next slash are still open and will be till the end of my fic. Also, the winner will be announced in my profile.**

**I honestly don't know what is wrong with me that I start writing fics at one a.m**

**Also I'm changing the rating to M, just to be safe.**

**Thanks to Purpleleopard for being the first to review and all the others as well.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**It had been a month since Bridge had been sent to the infirmary and since he and Sky had confessed their feelings to each other. The Ranger healing was helping in the ankle injury, but the Green Ranger was still on light duty for a month. Sky had been instructed to keep an eye on him and that meant the two of them had a lot of 'alone' time. Which they happily took advantage off.**

"**Sky, come on! Cruger will have our heads if we're late for the meeting!" Bridge groaned as he tried to roll Sky off him from where the two were lounging about on the bed.**

"**Calm down. I'll just blame it on you again," Sky said with a grin and leaned down to kiss him again. They made out for a couple seconds before there was a knocking on the door. Sky quickly leapt off Bridge and lay down on his own bed, picking up his SPD manual while Bridge grabbed the computer manual from his bedside table.**

"**Come in!" They shouted in unison. The doors opened with a hiss and Syd stepped into the room, one hand on her hip. She glanced about and then said as bluntly as possible.**

"**You guys were doing it again, weren't you?" The two Rangers blushed.**

"**How did you know?" Sky asked, matching the color of the position he desired.**

"**Simple," she picked up two jackets on the floor. "These were on the floor. Sky is freakishly clean guy and would have blown a blood vessel if he noticed this and the only way he didn't notice it, would be if he was 'distracted' if you get my drift," she smirked.**

"**Bravo, Shirley Holmes . . ." Bridge said, slightly awed, but a blush still on his cheeks.**

"**And judging by your hair, you were at the bottom again?" she asked. This caused Bridge to blush even more and duck his head down while Sky muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, **_**How does she do that?**_

"**You are oh-so-obvious Sky! Now come on! Cruger is getting impatient and you're lucky he sent me instead of the others since you haven't told them yet."**

**Sky sighed, "You know that if this gets to Cruger, we'll be thrown out of SPD faster than you can say 'SPD Emergency'?"**

"**Yes, but you can at least tell your teammates!" she exclaimed.**

"**Maybe when we're a bit more . . . 'prepared', Syd," Bridge sighed. Suddenly they all jumped as a voice came over the intercom system. **_**Cadets Drew, Tate and Carson, please report to the Command Centre!**_

"**Oh crap, we're screwed!" Sky winced.**

"**Let's go!" Bridge said as he pulled on his jacket before heading out.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Now that the remaining cadets have decided to join us," Cruger glared at the blue, green and pink Rangers who shrugged sheepishly, "I have decided that the five of you did an excellent job in the last case and have decided to give you the rest of the day off." The Rangers all cheered and slapped high-fives when Cruger finished, "But you will still be on call."**

"**That's better than nothing!" Bridge shrugged happily.**

"**Also, Carson, be careful with that leg of yours. We don't need you doing too many heroics. If there is a battle, you are to return to base immediately. Understood?" Bridge nodded and then walked out with the others to the rec room. Once there, they all began to plan their day off.**

"**I think we should go to the spa!" Syd said in her usual bubbly fashion.**

"**Nuh uh! We should go to a dance club!" Z interjected.**

"**No! There's a comic book convention that we just have to go for!" Jack added.**

"**Where do you two wanna go?" Z asked Bridge and Sky who glanced at each other and said in unison, "The carnival."**

"**What carnival?" Jack blinked, confused.**

"**The Newtech carnival!" Sky exclaimed as Bridge pulled out a flyer from his pocket and smoothed it out on the table.**

"**It's a fund raiser for the homeless on the streets. Sky and I were actually planning on sneaking out to it this weekend," he said with a grin.**

"**Weren't you going to tell us? Were we even going to be invited to go with you?" Z asked slightly indignant.**

"**We were planning on telling you to join us when we found a route that didn't involve us going 'Mission Impossible'."**

"**Well, that's where we will go!" Jack said with a slight triumphant tone in his voice. "We will leave at five."**

"**FIVE?!" That only gives me two hours to get ready!" Syd yelled and rushed towards her room while the others started laughing.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Bridge looked at his clock and then back at his wardrobe. Contrary to what people thought, the Rangers did not only wear clothes in their respective colors. At least not when off-duty. Bridge was contemplating what to wear when Sky came and immediately walked up to him after locking the door.**

"**What are you doing?" Sky asked, wrapping his arms around his waist. Bridge leaned back and placed his hands over Sky's.**

"**Trying to figure out what to wear. What do you think of this?" Bridge asked turning around and plucking the collar of the wifebeater he was wearing.**

"**Looks good on you!" Sky commented and then gave him a slightly mischievous grin. "Though I think it would look even better if it were off you . . ."**

"**Sky!" Bridge reprimanded with a blush and a slap on the arm. "Seriously, we have to meet them in . . ." he glanced at the watch, "thirty minutes."**

"**We got time to do that and something else," Sky leaned forward and captured Bridge's lips with his own. The younger Ranger pulled away slowly and grinned at Sky before wrapping his arms around his neck.**

"**Fine, but we have to be quick. Just fifteen minutes, okay?" he managed to say before Sky kissed him again and this time pushed him backwards so that they fell back on Sky's bed. The Blue Ranger grinned as he felt Bridge mumble under his lips, "Not the bottom again . . ."**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**You see them Jack?" Z asked as she sat on one of the chairs in the rec room wearing a yellow top and blue jeans. She as well as Jack, who was wearing a red wifebeater with black jeans had decided to go casual, even convincing Syd to not dress up too much. The Pink Ranger was wearing a white blouse and a pink knee-length skirt and had her blonde hair in curls as usual.**

"**Sorry to keep you waiting!" Bridge said with a grin as he and Sky walked past Jack into the rec room. Sky was wearing a black wifebeater and light blue jeans and looked a lot less uptight than he did with the uniform. Bridge wore an orange sleeve-less top and blue baggy pants with an orange strip down each side. He had also changed out of his usual black leather gloves and was now wearing white ones made out of an odd material which covered his entire hands and extended to slightly past his wrists. He caught the others looking and held out his hands.**

"**Kat made these gloves for days when I think it's too hot to wear the leather ones. They're just as good and a lot cooler," he said with a shrug.**

"**Looking good, guys! Sky, you actually have casual clothes! The apocalypse is upon us!" Syd said in overdramatic anguish.**

"**Ha ha," Sky said dryly. "Now, if we're done being shocked about the fact that **_**I**_**-" he gave a gasp of shock, "actually **_**have**_** items of clothing that are not SPD-related, may we leave?"**

"**Sure!" Jack said with a laugh and they all headed out to carnival.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Wow! This place looks incredible!" Syd gasped as they entered the carnival's gates. There were lights everywhere as well as stands and people. A large ferris wheel was in the centre and people were climbing into its booths.**

"**Where do we go first?" Bridge asked as he peered over Jack's shoulder.**

"**Let's go to one of the stands first!" Syd said, pulling them to a nearby stand.**

**They walked on until they reached a stand which had teddy bears wearing the SPD Ranger uniforms.**

"**Ooh! Sky, you have to win one of those or me!" Syd whispered, "Get one for Bridge too."**

"**Sure," Sky rolled his eyes and stepped up to the man who explained the rules.**

"**If you knock down the first batch of bottles, you get the bear of your choice. Knock down all three with three balls and you get three bears."**

**Sky nodded and picked up the first ball, knocking down all the bottles in the first try. He knocked down the other two batches with ease and then the man showed him the bears, "Which do you like?"**

"**I'll have a pink, green and yellow one," he said and then gave the bears to their color counterpart Rangers.**

"**Thank you Sky!" Syd squealed as she gave him and her bear a hug. Bridge blushed a bit but gave a slightly abashed grin. Z however nearly had tears running down her cheeks.**

"**Z?" Sky asked worried, "you okay?"**

"**No one has ever given me a gift in my life!" she said in a choked voice. "Thank you Sky!" she gave him a hug.**

"**You're welcome," he said, returning it.**

"**Aww, how cute!" Jack gushed and then smirked as both Sky and Z gave him a look that clearly said, 'Shut up or we'll hurt you'. He raised his hands and then pointed to a food stand.**

"**Let's go! I'm hungry anyway!" Bridge said enthusiastically and Sky grinned.**

"**You're always hungry," he pointed out.**

"**So?" Bridge pouted at him. Sky simply shook his head and Rangers headed to the food stand. After placing their orders, Jack took Sky and Bridge aside and took a deep breath.**

"**Sky, is there something going on between you and Bridge? And don't try to lie, I know you by now." Jack said in one breath and saw the two Rangers glance at each other.**

"**We are Jack." Sky responded and grabbed Bridge's hand, which squeezed back.**

"**Well that's great!" Jack said happily, surprising them, but then he turned angry. "Why didn't you tell us?"**

"**Because our type of love is not permitted in SPD, Jack," Bridge said softly, "we'd be thrown out. So please don't let Cruger know."**

"**No problem," the Red Ranger nodded.**

"**How can you be so calm about this?" Sky raised an eyebrow.**

"**Hey, I'm not prejudiced. According to me, if you like someone, the gender doesn't matter."**

"**If only everyone else thought that way," Sky sighed and then the boys heard the girls calling them. "We better go back."**

"**Yeah. Hey, does Z know?"**

"**Nope. Will you tell her?"**

"**Only if you want me too, man," Jack said with a hand on his shoulder.**

"**She should know as well," Sky nodded and smiled slightly, "Thanks man."**

"**No problem!" Jack smiled back while Bridge watched the two rivals act as friends he knew they were with a smile of his own.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Where do we go now?" Syd asked walking between Jack and Sky.**

**Z was about to answer when they heard a scream and saw a large batch of Krybots and a monster which was nearly eight feet tall. "There goes our day-off!" she grumbled and grabbed her morpher.**

"**Bridge get to base!" Jack yelled as he and the others went towards the creature.**

"**But Jack!" Bridge complained, not wanting to let his teammates fight without him.**

"**Get to base!" Sky yelled as well.**

"**Fine . . ." Bridge turned around and headed the other way to where they had parked their bikes and then headed to the base. The ride back was uneventful and he was in the base in a few minutes. The Green Ranger ran up to the Command Centre and saw that only Kat was there and was watching the battle by satellite.**

"**Where's the Commander?" he asked.**

"**Helping them fight," she pointed at the screen and Bridge saw that the rangers were getting beaten badly by the monster identified as Kuzaroo.**

"**Crap! I should be helping them fight, not sitting in the base!" he yelled, frustrated.**

**Kat was silent and then she looked up at him, "Bridge, how much do you care for your teammates?"**

"**Huh?" he blinked, confused, "Kat, what do you-"**

"**Would you be willing to do anything for them?"**

"**Yes, but what do you-"**

"**Bridge, follow me," she interrupted and headed towards her lab, Bridge following, confused.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Agh!" Sky yelled as he was struck across the chest and knocked to the ground again. The Rangers were not having any luck with Kuzaroo and even having the Shadow Ranger around was of no help.**

"**Time for you to die Rangers!" the beast cackled and then released a deadly beam. Sky closed his eyes and waited for the blast, too weak to do anything. **_**Bridge, I'm sorry!**_** he thought and all of a sudden, a blast of green energy struck the blast approaching the fallen Rangers and Sky turned to see-**

"**Omega?" Z said in disbelief as a familiar Ranger from the future came towards them on the Omega-Max Cycle. He dismounted and gave Sky and the others a hand up and then turned towards the monster.**

"**Sam? What are you doing here?" Jack asked in shock.**

"**Not really Sam, guys!" A familiar cheery voice came from the Omega Ranger. Sky froze.**

"**Bridge?" he asked in disbelief. The Omega Ranger simply nodded and turned back towards their enemy who was looking furious that someone had interrupted his fight.**

"**No matter. Another Ranger to crush!" he laughed and then sent a bunch of small beams at the Rangers. **

**Bridge raised the morpher on his wrist and powered up, "Omega morpher, Hyper mode!" He managed to catch all the beams being shot at him and then threw them back at the monster. He ran forward and leapt up, launching a flying kick at the monsters head, flipping back onto his feet. By then, the monster was already damaged badly and Bridge raised the morpher once again, "Judgment mode!" The morpher charged 'guilty' almost immediately and Bridge got ready for a final attack.**

"**Electro-mode!" he slammed his open hand into the ground and the energy struck Kuzaroo, sending him into a containment card. "Power Down" Bridge picked up the containment card then turned to the others with a smile.**

"**How what when?" Jack couldn't form a question and then Bridge cut in, "Kat will explain everything," his voice died down as he fell forward and fainted.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Kat, what happened?" Sky yelled, out of his mind with worry.**

"**When we saw that you were being defeated, I showed Bridge the Omega morpher that we had made using the blue-prints Sam had given us when he came from the future. It fuses with the user and is said to destroy itself when the holder becomes evil, so there is no chance of it being used for evil."**

"**What do you mean it 'fuses' with the user?" Jack asked.**

"**Meaning it remains attached at all times. This is very advanced technology. When not in use, it looks like an ordinary bracelet. A bit like the Dino Thunder Ranger's morphers."**

"**What I want to know is what is happening to Bridge?" Sky yelled as he saw his roommate lying in the infirmary bed hooked up to all sorts of machines.**

"**His body is adjusting to the morpher. He'll be fine. But most likely unconscious for a couple days as well as a few body spasms since his body is used to the Green morpher. It wouldn't have hurt our Sam since he hasn't been a Ranger at all. He knew the risks Sky, but-"**

"**He wanted to save everyone . . ." Sky muttered and then sat down next to Bridge's bed while the others left the room.**

**The next day, Sky returned to Bridge's side after training and arrived in time to watch him having a body spasm. The new Omega Ranger yelled in pain while Sky tried to calm him down while yelling for a doctor.**

"**Bridge, please remain calm! You're hurting yourself!" he pulled off the gloves on his hands and then grabbed his bare hands. "Bridge, I love you. Please calm down." Bridge eventually calmed down and then Kat came in and began to check his vitals.**

"**He's recovering well, Sky. I estimate that he'll be awake by the evening and won't remember the spasms at all. That was the last one."**

**Sky smiled relieved and then decided to get a shower to wash of the dirt and grime of the day, when a voice called him.**

"**Sky!" the voice belonged to Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger who stood outside the infirmary. Sky saluted, but faltered a bit under the look Cruger gave him.**

"**Sky, are you and Bridge together?" he asked bluntly.**

"**No sir!" Sky said immediately but then heard Cruger growl.**

"**Don't lie to me! I heard what you said. Are you two together?"**

**Sky knew there was no point in lying, "Yes we are."**

"**If you wish to remain in the Academy, you must stop it at once," he said in a expressionless voice.**

**Sky clenched his fists and then stared up at Cruger defiantly, "No. Bridge is my whole life, more than SPD. I will never give him up."**

"**Then I am afraid that I will have to follow the rules. You are hereby expelled from the Academy along with Cadet Carson. I will give him permission to remain with his morpher as it is attached to him, but he is not to use it aside from extreme emergencies. Sky Tate, hand over your morpher."**

**Sky literally threw the morpher at Cruger's feet and stormed into the infirmary to take Bridge's hand.**

"**You are to leave the Academy within a week," Cruger said and then turned to go back to the Command Centre.**

**Sky meanwhile had tears coming from his eyes. His dreams to be the Red Ranger had been shattered in a second, but even more, he couldn't believe that Cruger had so calmly thrown both him and Bridge out of the Academy. He felt Bridge shift slightly and saw the expression of pain on his face. Sky attempted to calm his thoughts and saw Bridge calm down into sleep and smiled slightly. He may have lost one dream, but he had gained another. He knew Bridge would never leave him and now they had to start a new life together.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**No this is not the end! I know that I'm cruel, but this is what happens when you write a chapter while in a not-so-sunny mood and not having a plan. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is for you! I estimate one more chapter will be coming soon. Until then, enjoy! Reviews are welcome and flames will be doused with my special fire-extinguisher.**


	3. Omega captured

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own um.**

**A/N: Heehee! I'm back with another chapter! I decide to start this one right after posting Omega Returns, just to save time. Anyway, I've decided my next slash fic will be a Bridge/Sky but my next immediate fic will be something else and NOT a slash.**

**Onwards with the fic**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Bridge moaned slightly and opened his eyes, wincing slightly at the pain in his body. He felt a weight on his side and saw Sky sitting next to him, holding his hand and asleep in his chair. He smiled and then glanced at the morpher attached to his wrist, now looking like an ordinary silver bracelet. He was now the Omega Ranger and would be so for the rest of his life. It had been a life-altering decision, but he had made it in heartbeat so that he could save his friends. Contrary to what Kat thought, he did remember the pain of the spasms his body had been undergoing, but he also felt the pain Sky had gone through earlier. He had no idea what had transpired during his comatose state, but it had really wrecked Sky's emotional state. He heard a grunt and then saw Sky waking up.**

"**Hey," he said softly and then had his breath taken from him as Sky immediately leaned in and kissed him.**

"**Hey yourself. How're you feeling?" Sky asked with a smile after he broke away.**

"**I'm doing good. The morpher has adjusted to my body," he grinned. The smile faded when he felt Sky's emotions literally bursting with grief. "Sky, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.**

**Sky knew that Bridge would find out anyway and blurted out, "Cruger knows!"**

"**What?!" he yelled.**

"**He knows about us. He threw us out of the Academy."**

"**But Sky, why didn't you tell him that we weren't together?" Bridge asked in disbelief.**

"**I did, but he still knew. He wanted me to break up with you," he said in an anger-filled voice.**

"**Sky, this has been you whole life! Why didn't you agree?" Bridge asked, desperately.**

**Sky gave him an incredulous look, "Did you seriously think I would give you up? I told you Bridge, if I have to, I'll leave SPD to be with you."**

"**But Sky-" Bridge was cut off by Sky's lips and his tongue down his throat. He moaned and as quickly as he initiated the kiss, Sky broke away.**

"**No 'buts' Bridge. We have to leave the Academy in a week. You can keep your morpher but you can only use it in cases of emergency. I already gave mine to Cruger."**

**Bridge's eyes watered and he grabbed Sky around the chest, "Sky, I am so sorry! This is all my fault!"**

**The ex-Blue Ranger held him and cocked an eyebrow, "How is this your fault?"**

"**It's because of me that you've been expelled!"**

"**No Bridge," Sky held him tighter, "this is no one's fault but Cruger's."**

"**Sky," Bridge pleaded, feeling Sky's anger, "don't do anything you might regret."**

"**Don't worry. I won't."**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**We're gonna miss you guys," Syd said hugging both of them tightly.**

"**Yeah! Cruger is being so unfair," Z also hugged them.**

"**Take care, you two," Jack shook Sky's hand and pulled Bridge into a hug. He might not be in love with the ex-Green Ranger, but he did love him like a brother.**

"**Don't worry, guys," Bridge said, smiling, "we both already found a place to stay, we'll keep training and we'll also keep an eye on you."**

"**Yeah. We'll be close and you can visit us," Sky added, slipping an arm around Bridge's shoulders.**

"**It won't be the same without you guys," Syd said sadly, eyes filling with tears. "We've been together as a team for three years and now you guys are leaving!"**

"**Not by choice!" the two said in unison.**

"**Sky, can I talk to you?" Jack jerked his head towards the hall. Sky nodded and followed. Once they were out of earshot of the others Jack turned towards Sky with a hard glare.**

"**What?" Sky asked warily, preparing for a fight.**

"**I want to make sure that you take care of Bridge," Jack said, crossing his arms. "Sky, I may not know him as long as you, but I do consider him a younger brother. Be warned, if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and use my Enforcer on your butt."**

**Sky smiled, "By all means. If I ever hurt him, you are completely invited to take my life if you must."**

**Jack nodded and then hugged him, "Take care."**

"**I will." They walked back and Bridge and Sky hoisted their bags onto their shoulders.**

"**Bye guys!" the Omega Ranger waved enthusiastically while his partner chuckled and waved as well. They walked to the two bikes which Bridge's father had presented them with when he heard about their situation. Bridge's father was a master at mechanics and had taught Bridge everything he knew. He was very supporting and had gifted them with the bikes for traveling. Sky's was blue and red and Bridge's was black and midnight-blue as he had asked. The two boarded the bikes, donned their helmets and were off to start a new life away from SPD.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Sky, are you sure that you're okay with this?" Bridge asked as they headed towards the house Sky had gotten for them.**

"**Bridge, ask me that one more time and I will personally tape your mouth shut!" Sky turned to him. "Yes, I am sure. I love you and we are gonna get through this!"**

**Bridge nodded and then pulled into the driveway which Sky was pointing at. The two pulled off their helmets and Bridge gasped at the house. It looked like one of the houses in the suburbs of 2005, except it had been completely restored.**

"**My dad took good care of this house," Sky smiled, "it's where he asked my mom to marry him."**

"**Sky, it's incredible!" Bridge looked about, "This entire town looks like those old suburbs in the early 2000's."**

"**Thought you'd like it," Sky wrapped his arms around his waist. "The kids always play in everyone's yards and they're pretty friendly, as are the neighbors."**

"**Got that right!" a female voice said from behind them. The two jumped apart to see a young woman in her thirties smiling at them.**

"**Don't worry, no one will judge you here as long as you don't do anything you might do in the bedroom out here," she smirked.**

"**Really?" Bridge asked with wide eyes. The woman nodded and extended her hand which Bridge shook. "I'm Bridge Carson and this is Sky Tate."**

"**Stacy Grace," she pointed at herself and then at the group of kids playing a few yards away. She pointed at the child sitting on the steps of a house and staring at the kids as if hoping to join them. "That's my daughter, Jesse."**

"**Why isn't she playing with the others?" Bridge asked.**

"**Because she's too shy," Stacy sighed. "The other kids don't approach her and she won't approach them."**

"**Well, we can't have that," Bridge muttered and then took off in the direction of the girl.**

"**Don't worry," Sky turned to the mother, "if anyone can get her to play, it's Bridge."**

**She nodded and smiled a bit, "He totally is what these kids need. A guardian."**

"**Even if he doesn't have too, he will. That what made me fall in love with him . . ." Sky sighed.**

"**He's loves you too, I can tell," Stacy patted his shoulder and looked towards the kids. Sky smiled, feeling the beginning of a new friendship.**

**Meanwhile, Bridge had reached the girl and sat down next to her. She started and made to move away, but Bridge extended his hand to her, "Hi, I'm Bridge!" She stared at his hand, then at him and then cautiously shook it.**

"**I'm Jesse Grace," she said shyly.**

"**That's a nice name," he smiled, "why aren't you playing with the others?"**

"**Because I-" she stalled, thinking whether she should tell a complete stranger about her . . . ability. She couldn't help but trust the stranger with the kind smile. "Because I have powers."**

"**Really?" Bridge asked surprised, "what can you do?"**

"**I can control trees and plants with my mind," she said softly.**

"**Whoa," Bridge murmured and then put his hand on her small shoulder. "That's cool! Why don't the others let you play?"**

"**Because they always play Power Rangers and they say that the Rangers don't let freaks into their team," she said, sadly.**

"**Well then, I'll take care of that," Bridge got up, took her hand and led her to the other kids. They all stopped playing and looked at them.**

"**Why won't you let her play with you?" Bridge asked.**

**One big kid, obviously the leader no older than ten glanced at her, "The Power Rangers don't let freaks into their team. They capture them."**

"**By that logic, all the Power Rangers are freaks," Bridge stated plainly and then glanced at the ball the big kid was holding. Bridge's eyes flashed slightly and the ball floated into the air into the young girl's hands.**

"**Each of the Ranger's have powers like her. I should know since I am one."**

"**No way!" the kids yelled. Bridge crossed the bracelet on his left hand over his face, "SPD EMERGENCY!!" he morphed into the Omega Ranger. From a little while away, Sky nearly cursed at what Bridge had done, but held his tongue.**

"**Wow!" all the kids were in awe and groaned sadly as Bridge demorphed.**

"**Out of all of you, she's the one who would really be the Power Ranger," Bridge said and then looked at all of them. "Now, apologize and play nicely."**

**A few of the kids stepped up, "Sorry, Jesse!" they chorused.**

"**It's alright," Jesse wiped her eyes and smiled up at Bridge, "Thank you!"**

"**No problem. If you have any trouble, just tell me. I live next door."**

"**Bye!" she said happily and ran off to join her new friends. Bridge walked back to Sky and Stacy and was immediately hugged by the latter.**

"**Thank you," she said and then let him go. "You must come to dinner, it's hospitable."**

"**We'd love to," Sky smiled.**

"**How about next Saturday? I'd ask you now, but I'm busy this week."**

"**Saturday it is. Goodbye!" They went into the house and Sky pointed out all the rooms to Bridge, "There's the kitchen, the garage door, the second bedroom and the second bathroom." They walked up the stairs and Sky opened one of the other doors to reveal a big bedroom, "This is the master bedroom, the bathroom is down the hall."**

"**Sky, this place is huge!" Bridge gasped. He heard the door close and then turned around, only to be tackled by Sky and shoved backward on the bed, "SKY!!"**

"**Come on, we have to 'break in' the bed," Sky grinned as he laid down on top of Bridge, effectively pinning him.**

"**Sky, now?" Bridge moaned as Sky kissed his neck and then his lips.**

"**Yes, now!" Sky then slipped his hand up under Bridge's shirt to rest on his stomach.**

"**Fine then!" Bridge pulled him down for another kiss.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**I'll get it!" Jesse said cheerfully as she answered the door, revealing Bridge and Sky, "Hey Bridge, Sky!"**

"**Hi Jess," Bridge smiled.**

"**Nice ta see you two again!" she said happily and led them to the living room.**

"**You're very chipper," Bridge noted. She smiled at him and tossed her hair back.**

"**A lot more kids said they were sorry and I've never had so many friends. We had fun using my powers to get fruits as well when we get hungry." She gave Bridge a glance, "You should know that. You're friends with every kid in the neighborhood. Oh yeah, no sign of big blue dogs!" Once Bridge realized that Jesse had powers, he made a note to make sure all kids kept an eye out for Cruger who might show up to recruit her against her will. Jesse had made it clear that she didn't want to be a Ranger, but instead a technician.**

"**So you can control your powers?" Sky asked, interested.**

"**Yup!"**

"**You know, I have powers as well."**

"**Really? I thought it was just Bridge and me!" she said excitedly, "What's your power?"**

**Sky waved his hand in a circle and Bridge threw his glove at him. The glove bounced off harmlessly into Bridge's chest. "I can make shields."**

"**Wow . . ." Jesse breathed, "were you a Ranger too?"**

"**We both were," Bridge said, smiling sadly.**

"**Dinner's ready!" Stacy called out.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Cruger growled as he saw the footage of the previous battle. His Rangers had been defeated easily by Grumm's new Freak-of-the-week. Without the Blue and Green Ranger, the team was slowly falling apart at the seams. Neither of them would speak to Cruger aside from when they were giving reports and it was obvious that even Kat was missing her favorite Green Ranger. RIC missed the Ranger who used to play with him and the Ranger who had upgraded him. **

**Cruger sighed. He hadn't wanted to throw them out but, rules were rules. He listened to what the monster had said. It had mentioned that Grumm wanted the 'new Ranger's' power to power up his latest robot, but there was no new Ranger. He thought back to the events of the last few weeks and remembered the newest Ranger they had seen. That had been Sam as the Omega Ranger.**

"**Crap!" Cruger said slowly and then immediately summoned the B-squad, hoping one of them would know of the location of the new Omega Ranger.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**Sky, maybe we should go back. I'm getting a bad feeling," Bridge whispered as he and Sky walked along one of the roads outside of the city the next afternoon.**

"**I'm sure it's nothing Bridge," Sky said and wrapped an arm around Bridge's waist, pulling him forward so that they were face-to-face.**

"**It's not nothing, Sky," Bridge shook his head and walked slightly away from Sky, "I feel danger close by."**

"**Okay, we'll go ba-" Sky didn't finish the sentence as they were attacked by over twenty Orangeheads. Three of them immediately grabbed Bridge, stopping him from morphing. Sky managed to knock one off himself, before watching the Orangeheads disappear with Bridge.**

"**NO!" Sky cried out and suddenly, all the other Krybots disappeared. The ex-Blue Ranger clenched his fists and boarded his bike, heading back to his home and to call the Rangers. As soon as he got off his bike, several kids ran up to him and one of the older ones stepped up.**

"**There's a big blue dog asking about you and Bridge, sir!" he said in a 'soldier' voice. Sky smiled slightly, but it was brief.**

"**Where is he?" he asked, all business. All the kids pointed behind themselves as Cruger came around the corner with Jack, Syd and Z. Sky told the children to leave, leaving him alone with the others.**

"**Sky, where is Bridge?" Cruger asked, hoping they were not too late. One look from Sky showed that they were.**

"**Krybots took him. Since you're here, I guess you know why?" Sky asked coldly.**

"**Um, yeah," Jack stepped up and threw a glare a Cruger. Clearly, he was just as angry about what had happened as Sky was. "Apparently, Grumm wants Bridge's Omega power to power up his newest robot."**

"**Didn't Kat say that the morpher would destroy itself if it is used for evil?"**

"**Kat said that if the **_**user**_** was evil. They won't turn him evil, they'll just consume all his power," Syd interjected.**

"**What will happen to Bridge?" Sky asked softly.**

"**Depends on how much they take. Since the morpher is attached to him, if they take too much, there's a possibility he could . . . die."**

**Sky felt as though he couldn't breathe and he shook his head, "Bridge can't die. He won't. I won't let him die."**

"**We're trying to find where the robot is, because that's where Bridge will be," Cruger said and then added, "we need your help. Please come to the Academy."**

"**Fine, but once I save Bridge, I'm outta there," Sky brushed past him and boarded his bike.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Bridge blinked as the room came into focus and found out that he was lying on a cold floor, with Mora standing in front of him. All of a sudden, he was yanked to his feet by a very evil presence.**

"**So, you're the Omega Ranger!" Grumm hissed in his ear, keeping his morpher bearing arm away. Bridge didn't speak, but he couldn't help but shudder at the feel of cold bony fingers clutching his throat.**

"**Mora, get the machine ready!" the evil emperor ordered the young . . . girl and then turned his attention to the Ranger in his grasp. "SPD shall fall . . . all thanks to you."**

**Bridge could only hope that Sky would be safe.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Yes, I am evil! I just expected this story to be a one-shot and was afraid that I wouldn't have enough material. I HAVE TOO MUCH MATERIAL!! I was planning to finish this story in this chapter, but if I did that, the chapter would be humongous! I would have had it out earlier, but my bro was hogging the laptop since he got a new game. Big brothers, can't live with them, can't ship them off to Mars.**


	4. AN: HELP!

**Sorry, this is just an Author's Note, but SOMEBODY HELP ME!! I've totally run dry on what to write for, hopefully, the last chapter of Jealousy. I'm taking suggestions from everyone to make the last chapter. If you have a suggestion or idea, please PM me. All suggestions appreciated.**

**Thanks!**

**Tina**


	5. I've got you

**Disclaimer: Not repeating.**

**A/N: I got mucho sidetracked because I was reading a lot of Bridge/Sky and Bridge/Jack fics from this really awesome site. It totally screwed with my mind! I nearly decided to make this a Bridge/Jack fic instead! I need to get my priorities straight so prepare for some heavy-but-not-too-heavy Bridge/Sky lovin in this chapter. If it makes you squeamish, go back. Total 'M' rating!**

**Thanks for the help, Chylea 3784 and bloff! Much appreciated.**

**P.S: The letter 'F' isn't working very well on my keyboard so tell me if I missed an 'F' somewhere.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**So, anyone know where the robot is?" Sky asked shortly as he leaned over the control panel in the Command Centre.**

"**No, but we do know why Grumm needs Bridge," Syd spoke up softly. "Bridge's Omega power has to be harnessed directly into the machine."**

"**We already know that! We need to know where this machine is!" Sky growled.**

"**Don't snap at her Sky!" Z snapped. Sky was about to retort when Jack interjected.**

"**Guys, Bridge's life is at stake here!" he yelled. Everyone quieted down and Syd spoke out softly.**

"**Sky, we care for Bridge as well and we're just as worried as you are."**

"**I know Syd, but I love him. He's in danger and I can't help him!" Sky ground out and the Pink Ranger grabbed his hand, squeezing it.**

"**He's like my little brother Sky! I'm scared too," she said with tears in her eyes.**

"**We'll find him guys. But we won't get anywhere if we just cry here. Let's get moving!" Jack said loudly, trying to bring up his team's spirits.**

**Sky sighed and thought, **_**I hope you're okay, Bridge. We're coming for you.**_

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Bridge was not doing so well. Grumm kept him in a cave sealed with a large boulder and it was getting hard to breath since Bridge had hyperventilated at least twice due to the enclosed space, not to mention his worry for Sky. He couldn't even morph as Grumm was careful to tie his hands to his sides, away from each other**

"**I hope that you're okay, Sky," Bridge muttered and then started as he heard a crunching sound, only to realize that it was the sound of the boulder being shifted. It moved away to reveal Grumm and a couple of Orangeheads next to him.**

"**It's time, brat!" the evil emperor snarled as the Orangeheads pulled Bridge to his feet.**

"**Time for what?" Bridge snarled back**

"**For the end of SPD!" Grumm said in a slightly triumphant voice.**

"**Which time?" Bridge snapped back. He was immediately silenced as Grumm grabbed his throat and squeezed.**

"**Take him to the machine!" he yelled at the Krybots.**

"**Thanks to the information we received on the Omega morpher, we have found a way to use it to my advantage," Grumm laughed as they dragged Bridge to the machine which looked like a big creature with two dragon-like heads, bony wings and dark red eyes, over-all color black. It was nearly as big as the Delta-Command Megazord.**

"**My powers can't be used for evil," Bridge commented as they dragged him even closer.**

"**Wrong. They can't be used if the user turns evil. The 'loophole', as you would call it, is that it can be used if you are mind-controlled, which is what will happen to you!"**

"**No it won't!" Bridge snarled, but all of a sudden, vine-like wires shot out from the robot, pulling him into it. It yanked him up until he was in the head and then, one wire connected to his morpher. Bridge screamed as he felt the evil energy flooding into him and tried his best to block it out. He could feel himself losing as more wires created a sort of bubble around him, drawing energy from his morpher. He heard Grumm laugh and before losing his mind, Bridge let out a mental scream towards the only one he was thinking about.**

**Dl**

**SPD base**

**Dl**

_**SKY!**_** The mental scream echoed in Sky's ears as he bolted upright.**

"**Bridge . . ." Sky muttered.**

"**What was that, Sky?" Jack asked.**

"**Something's happened to Bridge. I heard him scream out for me," Sky said in a shocked voice.**

"**Huh?" Syd cocked her head in confusion.**

"**It was a mental scream. I didn't know he could do that," Sky said in complete worry.**

**Suddenly, the alarms began to ring and they turned to the monitor to see a gigantic creature with the dragon heads attacking the city. Sky had a queasy feeling in his stomach, but he Rangered-up with the others as they turned the base into the Delta-Command Megazord and headed off to battle.**

**Sky was in shock of the sheer size of the robot, not to mention the power. The Finger lasers had no effect and neither did the photon beams.**

"**Use our final attack!" Cruger growled, "maybe it can do some damage."**

**The beam was fired at the robot and for a second, the Rangers thought they had been triumphant, but from the smoke and equally powerful beam narrowly missed the Megazord as the robot emerged unharmed.**

"**Damn! This must be the robot Grumm wanted Bridge for!" Cruger gritted out. "Sky, find a weak point." **

**Sky ran a scan (A/N: Haha I rhymed!) and detected a slight slit-like opening beneath the heads. "Commander, I found weak point!" he sent the image to Cruger.**

"**Let's blast it!" Jack ordered.**

"**Wait! Why would Grumm leave such an obvious opening?" Cruger barked out. "Sky, zoom in on the image."**

**The Blue Ranger did so and what he saw caused icicles of dread to form in his stomach.**

"**Sir," Sky said in a shaky voice.**

**He sent the image to the screen of the Commander's and the rest of the Rangers were shocked to see what looked like a bubble of wires with one side open, revealing Bridge. The Omega Ranger seemed to be in a meditative stance, his hands on his knees, eyes closed and a wire attached to his morpher.**

"**Bridge, no," Sky whispered. **

**All of a sudden, he saw a jolt of purple energy flow through one wire into his lover and suddenly, Bridge's eyes snapped open, revealing red orbs instead of blue. The Omega Ranger raised his arms and pointed his hands in the direction of the Megazord, white energy glowing in front of him.**

"**Let's move!" Sky yelled as he moved the Megazord to the right, effectively avoiding the beam, which struck a piece of open land in the distance, which was now a smoking crater.**

**Sky ran out of the control centre of the Megazord and then took a running leap off it's shoulder, onto the robot containing Bridge as it came close enough. He curl his fingers around the rim of the slit and pulled himself inside. He mearly fell off as the robot began moving further towards the Megazord, which was backing away. The inside of the robot was like a mess of wires hanging like vines.**

"**I feel like I'm in that old 'Tarzan' movie," Sky muttered as he made his way to Bridge by hanging onto the wires. Finally Sky was close enough so that he could see Bridge through the only area open.**

"**Bridge?' he asked cautiously. Bridge's eyes snapped open and Sky couldn't help but feel angered by the fact that whatever Grumm had done to Bridge had resulted in his eye color turning to red. What was even worse, was the lack of recognition.**

"**Bridge!" Sky called out again and this time, he was met with a large number of shocks running through his body.**

"**Come on Bridge, it's Sky!" the Blue Ranger yelled. The shocks lightened up a bit and Bridge looked up again, a flicker of recognition in his eyes before he yelled in pain, clutching his head. Sky tried to get closer, while Bridge struggled for control of his mind, memories flooding into his mind**

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Sky, want some toast? It's buttery!" Bridge wiggled his fingers in front of his mouth while Sky rolled his eyes.**_

"_**Must you do that?" he asked with a small grin.**_

"_**Do what?" Bridge asked, with a confused look on his face.**_

"_**Never mind," Sky took a piece of toast.**_

**Back to reality**

**Sky manage to get in close enough and enveloped Bridge in a bear hug, ignoring the burning shocks it sent through his body.**

"**Bridge, don't help Grumm, fight him!" he yelled, the Omega Ranger thrashing about in his arms. Bridge continued to scream in pain, the power not leaving him. Sky spotted the wire attached to the Omega morpher and without thinking, ripped it away. **

**Bridge stopped thrashing as the power input stopped suddenly and looked up weakly. He felt completely exhausted, but he saw Sky clutching him tightly and couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden, he looked up to see a large piece of debris falling towards them. Without thinking, he raised his hand and blasted the falling danger to pieces with another beam. Sky looked at him in shock and saw Bridge's red eyes turn blue again.**

"**Bridge?" he asked softly. Bridge's soft smile was enough of an answer and Sky embraced him tightly, sobbing softly.**

"**Sky, we hafta get out of here," Bridge mumbled as the robot began falling to pieces due to the sudden cut in energy. His eyes began to glow blue and Sky felt something lift him up and saw a thin bluish-white sheet of energy surround him. All of a sudden, he was floating in the air towards the open slit behind Bridge. The moment they were out, Bridge set Sky on the ground and then flew up to face the robot he had been controlling. Once again, he stuck his hands out in front of him and his eyes flashed red again as he released a giant beam which immediately destroyed the robot.**

**The other Rangers left their Megazord as it transformed back into the base and ran towards where Sky was standing. The Blue Ranger was staring up at the sky as Bridge began to descend and all of a sudden, fell heavily to the ground from about fifteen feet up. Sky quickly caught him in his arms and then turned to the others.**

"**Let's get him to the infirmary."**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

"**So how is he doing?" Sky asked as he sat next to Bridge and held his hand.**

"**It's just exhaustion. He's been sleeping for about twelve hours and he can be dismissed when he wakes up," Kat answered. As if on cue, Bridge began to stir.**

"**Sky?" he asked hoarsely.**

"**I'm here," the Blue Ranger responded.**

"**Where are we?"**

"**In the infirmary at the Academy."**

**Bridge nodded, then yawned and sat up. At this point, Cruger entered the infirmary and Sky turned to see him.**

"**We'll be leaving soon, don't worry," he said in a cold voice. Cruger simply sighed and said, "I'm sorry."**

**Sky was dumbstruck at this, "Huh?"**

"**Sky, I was foolish to not see what was between you and Bridge. It was what I felt for Isinia and still do. I have no right to stop you two, but keep it low profile so that no rumors go to Birdy. He won't be very merciful or understanding."**

"**You want us back?" Bridge asked softly. Cruger nodded and then held out the Blue Ranger morpher to Sky. The ex-Ranger looked at his friend who nodded and picked up the morpher.**

"**Now, Cadet Carson, if you wish, we can let you go back to your room. We suspected that you would agree to the offer and already had everything moved into your old room," Cruger said with a rare smile and Bridge reciprocated.**

"**Come on," Sky helped Bridge stumble out of the infirmary and back to their shared room. Sky helped him to his bed and then locked the room door. He sat next to Bridge and pulled him into a bear-hug.**

"**Thank god that you're okay. I was completely terrified that I might have been too late."**

"**Sky, I-" Bridge let out a hiss of pain as Sky touched his right shoulder.**

"**Are you okay?" Sky asked.**

"**My shoulder hurts," he admitted.**

"**Can I se- Let me see it," Sky said in a commanding voice. It was nearly impossible to see the wound with Bridge's shirt blocking.**

"**You'll have to take off your shirt," Sky said and swallowed. Bridge was blushing fiercely and he kept his back to Sky as he raised his arms, hissing in pain again. Sky grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head, taking care to not hurt his shoulder more.**

**Sky tried to keep his breathing under control as he examined the other Ranger's shoulder. They had never actually gone too far in their relationship, no further than removing each others jackets. Sky was afraid that Bridge's Psychic powers would overload him too much if they got physical. His fingers brushed along Bridge's exposed skin, and he examined the large cut on his shoulder.**

"**It's just a cut. It's already closed," Sky said softly and then got off the bed. Bridge reached out, grabbed Sky's hand and got to his feet.**

"**Bridge, we can't do this. You're powers!' Sky protested and then was silenced when he noticed Bridge was holding his hand without the gloves.**

"**Whatever happened to me in that robot, it increased my control, as well as my power," he muttered. "I don't think I can hurt you."**

**Sky leaned in close, his lips brushing against Bridge's, "I'm afraid of hurting you."**

"**You won't."**

**No sooner were those words uttered, Sky pressed his lips against Bridge's, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Bridge's arms came up to circle around his neck and Sky kept one hand around Bridge's waist, while the other was placed behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. They paused briefly as Sky pulled off his own shirt and then resumed. Sky tilted Bridge's head back, forcing his lips to part further, making the kiss more passionate. **

**Sky pushed Bridge back until his knees bumped into the bed and they fell back on it. Sky turned his kissing to the soft skin of his lover's nape and Bridge let out a soft sound.**

"**I love you, Bridge," Sky whispered against his skin.**

"**I love you too, Sky," Bridge whispered back. Sky bent down to kiss him again, happy that his lover was back with him once again.**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**Dl**

**A/N: . . . I can't believe I just wrote that scene. This chapter was a bit o a problem since I got writer's block, but thanks to everyone's suggestions I was able to make it good. I read a Sky/Bridge fic before writing this scene and it really helped! Hope you enjoy this and please throw a review my way! Also, Bridge fans should read LttlDvl's story 'A World turned Upside Down'. It's awesome! Hope it gets updated soon!**


	6. Sequel

**Hi! It's me again! I'm thinking of writing a sequel to Jealousy, but I'll only do it if I get at least seven requests asking for a sequel. So PM me or review me, cast your vote and I'll see if I can get a sequel out!**


End file.
